1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle that is able to suppress an increase in the internal resistance value of a battery resulting from a bias of salt concentration in the battery when the battery has been discharged or charged in response to an operation of an accelerator pedal or a brake pedal.
2. Description of Related Art
In Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-123435 (JP 2009-123435 A), an evaluation value for the degradation of a secondary battery due to a large-current discharge is calculated from a discharge current value, or the like, and, when the evaluation value is larger than a target value, a discharge power limit value is reduced below the maximum value. Through such control, an advance of the degradation of the secondary battery due to high-rate discharging is suppressed. The degradation of the secondary battery is determined by the internal resistance value of the secondary battery.